Diana Ladris
Appearence/Personality In Gone, Diana is described as having long, dark brown hair and big, dark eyes. Caine calls her “hot,” and many characters seem to think she is physically attractive. In Hunger, Diana shaves her head in order to disguise herself as a boy. In Lies, she has become thin and weak due to starvation. Several characters, including Caine and Penny, point out that she is no longer beautiful. Diana is a sneaky and manipulative girl. She usually knows exactly what to say to get people to do what she wants. She can twist almost any situation and use it to her advantage. She is selfish and does not worry about how her actions will affect other people. Diana is a deceptive person who often lies to and betrays others. Even when she does something that could be considered a good thing, her motivation is always wrong. Diana does not seem to be ashamed that she often does bad things. She regularly calls herself a “bad girl” and admits that she is not a nice person. However, she has used the word “evil” as an insult, indicating that she does not think of herself as evil. However twisted her intentions, her actions are always justified from her point of view. Pre-FAYZ Diana was raised by wealthy parents. At the age of ten, she found out that her father had a mistress. When he refused to buy her a horse, she became angry and told her mother about the mistress. Her mother was going to get a divorce, but she fell down the stairs that night. Diana told the police that her father had pushed her mother. When they figured out she was lying, her father sent her to Coates Academy, a school for difficult children. At Coates, Diana met Caine. She used his infatuation with her to her advantage. The two were accomplices from the start. Diana was the first person Caine told about his power. Later, to Diana’s displeasure, Drake joined their group. Diana eventually developed her own power, the ability to read the power of others. In The Fayz Inside the Fayz , Diana stays close to Caine in order to stay safe. Diana develops the power to read people for their power level in the order of bars. Caine is a four bar along with Sam Temple, Little Pete , the creator of the Fayz, is the most powerful person in the Fayz. Diana helps Caine preform his plans for power. Diana is feared like Caine, but only because she is with on his side. Social Life Caine Caine has a crush on Diana. It is unclear whether she has feelings for him. She constantly teases and manipulates him. However, she also sometimes seems to genuinely care about him. She has several intimate moments with him in Plague, resulting in pregnancy. She does not tell him though, instead she tells Sam, Dekka and Brianna. Drake Drake and Diana hate each other. She often taunts him by calling him a “sadist” and a “psychopath”, and he has tried to kill her in the past. Computer Jack At one point, Jack had a crush on Diana. She uses that to her advantage. Diana is able to manipulate Jack very easily. Penny Diana and Penny seem indifferent to each other for most of Lies. However, at the end, Penny reveals that she has feelings for Caine and is jealous that he likes Diana, rather than her. She insults Diana's appearance, saying that she is not beautiful anymore due to starvation, and implies that she would be more deserving of Caine's affection than Diana is. Dekka, Brianna, and Taylor Dekka, Brianna, and Taylor were once “plastered” by Caine. They all seem to hate Diana, as well as the other Coates kids. Sam Temple Diana and Sam do not have a good relationship. He doesn’t seem to hate her in particular, but they definitely do not like each other. Diana once sent Jack to tell Sam how to beat the poof. She said that she needed him to survive because she needed someone other than herself for Drake to hate. Astrid Ellison Diana dislikes Astrid for her intelligence and kind nature. Power Diana’s power is the ability to read the power levels of others by touching their hand. She describes it as looking like a cell phone signal. The more bars she reads, the more powerful a mutant is. Category:Females Category:Freaks